


The Diamond Heart

by Cineraria



Series: Cielizzy Week 2019 [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Typo's
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Dari meja bisnis hingga seuntai kalung berlian dan bonus cek bernilai ribuan dollar. Inilah kisah gadis konsultan dengan kliennya.[#cielizzyweek day 5: Modern AU]





	The Diamond Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso. Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak beroleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Lizzy sangat gugup. Duduk di seberang meja di hadapannya, Mr. Ciel Phantomhive. Cahaya lilin tumpah menyiram meja, berkilauan menyinari wajah mereka berdua. Ada gelas kaca berisi sekuntum mawar merah, di tengah-tengah meja di antara kelopak-kelopak mawar yang tersebar menguarkan keharuman yang lembut. Lizzy tidak terbiasa dengan suasana romantis seperti ini, tidak ketika ia bertatap muka dengan direktur utama Grup Funtom. Keadaan ini, di tambah bermacam praduga, membuat intuisinya tumpul, bahkan kemampuan analisanya yang tajam, yang biasa diperlihatkan saat meneliti kasus-kasus persaingan bisnis dan semacamnya, kini menghilang tanpa jejak. Ia berusaha mengira-ngira alasan apa yang membuat Mr. Ciel sampai mengundangnya _dinner_ bersama. Tempo lalu, ada konsultasi bisnis yang diajukan ke meja team Lizzy━sebagai biro konsultan. Lawrence. Corp, salah satu anak perusahaan Grup Funtom yang bergerak di bidang _resort_ dan perhotelan, terlilit hutang dan nyaris gulung tikar. Ia diminta menanganinya, dan berkat kecermatan mereka, kebangkrutan itu berhasil digagalkan.

Setelah Lizzy menyadari bahwa _resort_ tempatnya diundang _dinner_ ini berkelas bintang lima, ia semakin heran dan merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Hingga ketika pramusaji itu mengarahkannya menuju ruang VIP, lalu dibawa menghadap meja makan berhias _candle light_ yang begitu indah dan megah━seperti dalam bayangannya tentang makan malam romantis bersama pria kaya raya━ia ternganga melihat harga-harga menu; yang paling murah saja setara dengan gajinya selama tiga bulan! Lizzy berusaha mati-matian supaya tidak mengacaukan situasi, namun ia tidak yakin apakah akan berhasil.

“Nina, bos saya, yang memberitahu undangan _dinner_ tadi.” Lizzy akhirnya buka suara, setelah mereka saling terdiam lama, sama-sama bimbang mengenai topik yang ingin dibicarakan.

Mereka baru selesai santap makan. Lizzy meletakkan serbet putih, di antara piring yang menyisakan pasta dan daun peterseli.

“Saya kira itu cuma candaan, tapi terus terang, saya tersanjung oleh undangan ini, Mr. Phantomhive.”

Ciel menuang anggur dalam gelas kaca. Perhatian Lizzy terpecah, antara wajah Mr. Ciel, yang dalam jarak sedekat ini, tampak sangat tampan━meskipun _eyepatch-_ nya itu sedikit mengganggu━dan gerakan tangannya saat menuang anggur; halus dan terencana━mungkin, seperti itu pula kesehariannya dalam pergulatan dunia bisnis, penuh perencanaan dan serba hati-hati.

“Ciel, panggil saya Ciel saja,” kata Ciel mengoreksi.

“Baik, Mr. Ciel. Saya kira kerjasama kita sudah berakhir dengan sangat memuaskan. Mungkin, ada yang masih terasa mengganjal, sehingga Anda mengundang saya ke sini? Ataukah Grup Funtom masih ingin memperpanjang kontrak konsultasi?”

Lizzy bertanya langsung ke inti.

“Tentu saja, Nona Elizabeth. Saya sangat berterima kasih, sebetulnya. Senang bekerja sama dengan Anda.”

“Ya, saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, Mr. Ciel. Saya harap kami akan dapat kehormatan itu lagi, bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Anda.”

“Tapi pembicaraan ini bukan tentang keduanya.”

Ciel meneguk gelas anggurnya. Lalu menoleh, setelah sejak tadi melempar pandangan ke luar jendela, pada langit yang menyala dikejar gemerlap lampu kota.

“Saya ingin menyampaikan perasaan terima kasih ini secara khusus, mewakili saya pribadi.”

“Saya pikir, itu sudah tugas perwakilan Anda bukan? Kami sudah lunas memperoleh bayaran berikut bonusnya, betul bukan?” Lizzy bertanya heran.

“Ya. Betul. Saya tahu. Tapi begini, sebaiknya langsung ke inti saja. Saya kemari untuk memberi tambahan bonus. Kinerja team Anda sangat memuaskan, Nona Elizabeth.”

Lizzy merasa tersanjung mendengar pujian itu, kemudian tertegun sejenak, dan menjawab, “Oh, bonus! Tentu saja saya juga sudah dapat bonus. Saya percaya sepenuhnya kepada atasan.”

Ternyata setelah diingat-ingat, Lizzy terlalu sibuk, sampai lupa mengecek rekening gaji bulanannya. Ia ingin memastikan maksud ucapan Mr. Ciel barusan.

“Saya tahu, Nona. Tapi ini bonus spesial. Semua  masuk dalam catatan Grup Funtom. Apabila ada partner bisnis kami yang presentasinya melebihi harapan, maka akan kami beri tambahan bonus di luar bonus yang sudah disepakati.”

Ciel tidak memberi kesempatan Lizzy berpikir. Tiba-tiba saja, di atas meja sudah ada selembar cek senilai lima ribu dollar, dan kotak berisi kalung berlian━entah berapa harganya.

Lizzy menatap kedua benda itu tidak percaya. Pertama lembaran cek itu, dibaca berulang kali, nominalnya tidak berubah. _Entah berapa kali lipat nominal gajinya sebulan!_ Lalu kalung berlian dalam kotak kaca yang berkilau di bawah pendar cahaya lilin. Ia baru melihat berlian seindah itu seumur hidupnya.

“Maksud Anda?” Lizzy bertanya dengan tergagap, masih tidak percaya dengan semua kejutan ini. Mendadak, banyak spekulasi yang bermunculan.

“Ini semua milik Anda.”

Matanya mengerjap tiga kali. Lizzy terlalu syok untuk  berkata-kata. Berharap yang dialami ini cuma mimpi, ia mencubit kulit lengannya sendiri. Rasanya sakit. Berarti ini kenyataan! Tapi, kenyataan macam apa?

“Tapi saya tidak merasa berhak menerimanya,” kata Lizzy masih menolak. Ia mulai menaruh rasa curiga. Jangan-jangan Ciel punya maksud terselubung?

“Tentu saja, Anda berhak. Saya sudah katakan tadi, ini bagian yang setara untuk seluruh partner bisnis kami.”

“Begini, Mr, Ciel. Saya tahu, bagi Anda, nominal ini tidak seberapa. Tapi menurut saya sekecil apapun uangnya, itu adalah harta milik perusahaan. Jadi, akan lebih bagus bila manfaatnya kembali ke perusahaan. Untuk modal baru, mungkin? Ah, maaf, saya tidak bermaksud menggurui.”

Ciel terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak akan membeberkan fakta bahwa kalung berlian itu pemberian darinya secara khusus. Berbeda dengan cek lima ribu dollar, yang memang tertulis sebagai bonus tambahan. Ia menjalin telapak tangan di depan dagu, mencermati raut wajah Lizzy dan mencari kejujuran di sana. Kemudian, ia menyeringai tipis.

“Tidak kok. Saya tahu maksud Anda. Tapi saya lebih tahu tentang perusahaan saya sendiri. Semuanya stabil. Surat-surat modal. Aman dalam bursa efek. Sayang sekali kalau Anda menolak kehormatan ini, Nona.”

“A …” Lizzy membuka mulut, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi kemudian bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia ragu-ragu. “Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan? Saya terima seluruh bonus ini, tapi di kesempatan lain. Maaf, Mr, Ciel. Seribu kali maaf, saat ini saya tidak bisa menerimanya.”

“Berarti Anda ingin kita membuat janji bertemu lagi?”

Lizzy menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ia ingin diberi waktu untuk mencerna seluruh kejadian tak masuk akal ini: kaya mendadak, lalu hadiah kalung berlian secara cuma-cuma? Bukankah perhiasan begitu seharusnya diberikan kepada orang yang spesial ya?

“Yah. Kalau Anda inginnya begitu.” Lizzy menjawab.

“Dan Anda berjanji akan menerima ini semua nanti?” Ciel ingin lebih diyakinkan lagi.

“Ya ... Mungkin.”

#

Sepulang dari _dinner,_ Lizzy masih gamang memikirkan seluruh kegilaan hari ini. Ia masuk apartemen seperti orang linglung. Sullivan, teman satu flatnya, tidak menyadari situasi ini, dan malah bertanya dengan nada menggoda, apakah _dinner-_ nya sukses?

“Ya ampun, Sully! Apa kamu tahu kenapa bisa jadi begini? Tidak, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa akhirnya jadi begini!”

“Eh, ada apa sih memangnya? Kamu kayak habis lihat hantu begitu? Mukamu pucat! Oh, jangan-jangan Bos Grup Biru itu melakukan yang tidak-tidak padamu? Astaga, Liz-sayang!”

Sullivan heboh sendiri.

“Tidak! Bukan seperti itu. Phantomhive adalah pria yang paling menjaga harga diri. Tapi ini lebih mengerikan dari yang kau pikirkan. Ini di luar nalar, Sully!”

Ketika akhirnya Lizzy menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang dialaminya, Sullivan terbahak sangat keras.

“Kamu beruntung banget, Lizzy! Aku jadi iri. Tapi kok kamu tolak sih? Seharusnya kamu terima semua hadiahnya. Aku akan berbuat begitu kalau jadi kamu.”

Sullivan memukul-mukul sofa, seraya mencomot pizza dan kue pai oleh-oleh Lizzy.

“Beruntung bagaimana? Jantungku hampir copot, Sully. Bayangkan, ditraktir makan di restoran yang tiap menunya sama seperti harga sewa flat kita, lalu diberi hadiah cuma-cuma! Aku tahu ini bukan dunia fiksi, tapi memangnya ada fiksi yang bisa jadi realita?”

Selesai melepas sepatu dan _stocking,_ Lizzy mengempaskan tubuh ke sofa.

Sullivan berkutat dengan ponsel, mencari sesuatu. Kemudian, ia mengangkat layar ponsel tepat di depan mata Lizzy.

“Yah. Kupikir memang ada fiksi yang jadi kenyataan, Lizzy. Kamu lihat ini?”

Lizzy membaca tulisan yang tertera di ponsel sahabatnya. Ia terpekik dan terduduk tegak.

“ _Blue Rose Resort?_ Itu kan restoran milik Grup Funtom, berarti …”

“Ya. Kamu baru sadar? Diajak makan bareng bos pemilik restoran itu sendiri …!”

Lizzy pura-pura terkapar. Ia masih pusing dan galau berat.

“Sudahlah, aku nggak mau mikirin ini lagi.”

“Heh, nggak bisa begitu donk. Kamu harus tuntaskan masalah ini. Karena sudah nolak, artinya kamu sudah bikin direktur salah satu perusahaan terkaya sedunia itu kecewa.”

Sullivan melompat mendekat. Matanya berbinar-binar. Lizzy bergidik.

Kemudian, terjadi perdebatan alot. Lizzy memberitahu, ia memang sudah berjanji akan bertemu Ciel lagi. Dengan girang, Sullivan mengutarakan pendapatnya, yang ditentang keras olehnya. Tidak mungkin Mr. Ciel Phantomhive punya ketertarikan khusus padanya. Itu sangat di luar logika! Lizzy bersikukuh.

“Itu lamaran, untukmu, Lizzy! Bayangkan, mana ada laki-laki kaya memberi kalung semahal itu untuk perempuan yang bukan siapa-siapanya?”

“Lamaran bagaimana? Jangan ngelantur, Sully. Mr. Ciel hanya memberi hadiah, seperti kepada partner bisnisnya yang lain.” Lizzy berkata lirih, tidak yakin sekaligus takut terhadap persepsinya sendiri.

“Lalu kenapa kamu tolak?”

“Itu karena aku yakin, ini pasti ada apa-apanya, sewaktu dia memberi hadiah itu.”

“Nah, kamu sudah mengaku dia pasti punya niat terselubung kan? Jadi kenapa ragu-ragu?”

“Bukan begitu cara kita menjadi wanita!”

“Pokoknya, pertemuan besok, kamu harus mau━ _ouch_!”

Lizzy melempar bantal, kemudian berseru pura-pura kesal, “Diam! Sullivaan!”

Bantal itu tepat menimpuk wajah sahabatnya, yang malah terkekeh geli. Sullivan tidak terpengaruh dan malah menceramahi temannya itu tentang apa saja yang harus disiapkan olehnya demi memikat Bos Grup Biru. Bosan mendengar celotehan Sullivan, Lizzy bangkit menuju kamarnya sendiri dan mengunci pintu.

#

Seminggu kemudian, mereka bertemu dalam kafe sederhana━atas pilihan Lizzy, berdasarkan saran Sullivan.

Lizzy tampak cantik mengenakan _dress_ jingga lembut. Dan Ciel semakin tampan dalam balutan suit biru dongker. Ini mengingatkannya pada malam dari satu minggu yang lalu, dalam resort bintang lima itu.

Pertama-tama, Lizzy menerima cek lima ribu dollar dulu. Kemudian, ia mencoba cara untuk menguak alasan dibalik pemberian (tak masuk akal) ini.

“Sebaiknya kalung ini disimpan saja, Mr, Ciel,” katanya menyodorkan kotak kalung ke tangan Ciel kembali.

“Ya. Anda yang menyimpannya.” Ciel sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. “Saya heran, kenapa Anda bersikeras menolak pemberian saya? Orang lain biasanya akan buru-buru menerima hadiah, kalau itu bisa membuat mereka kaya mendadak.”

Lizzy terkekeh halus. “Ya, karena saya bukan orang lain, yang ingin kaya mendadak. Saya juga heran, kenapa Anda bersikeras memberikan ini? Saya pikir, hadiah perhiasan itu tidak layak diberikan pada sembarang orang.”

Ciel menelengkan kepala. “Maksud Anda, perhiasan ini seharusnya untuk orang yang berharga, begitu kan?”

Lizzy mengangguk. Ia tersenyum, sebelum menyeruput kopi.

“Jelas. Anda lah orang yang tepat. Yang saya maksud bukan ‘sembarang orang’.”

“Tapi kita bahkan baru bertemu dua kali. Mungkin, Anda hanya mendengar tentang saya dari kasak-kusuk bawahan Anda sendiri? Saya tidak mengerti.”

“Tidak, saya sudah mengenali semua tentang Anda bukan dari mereka.”

Lizzy terperangah. “Anda memata-matai saya?”

Ciel menggeleng. Kalimat berikutnya sangat menggemparkan. “Itu karena saya tertarik mempersunting Anda, Nona Elizabeth.”

Beruntung, Lizzy tidak sedang menelan kopi atau mengunyah kue, sehingga momen memalukan seperti menyembur minuman atau makanan keluar mulut itu tidak terjadi. Gadis itu ternganga oleh pengakuan Mr. Ciel. Di luar dugaan━tapi anehnya ini sesuai bayangan Lizzy. Sullivan itu sangat omong besar. Atau jangan-jangan, sebetulnya Lizzy sendiri yang termakan fantasi? Ia ingin seseorang menyadarkannya, supaya ia mampu membedakan antara yang fantasi dan realita.

Satu kali hentakan porselen di atas meja. Jemari Lizzy terlepas dari telinga cangkirnya.

“Wah! Anda … Anda melamar saya?”

Ciel mengangguk.

“Tapi atas dasar apa? Apa alasan Anda? Mr, Ciel. Saya pikir Anda bukan orang yang gegabah.”

“Saya sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, Nona. Saya rasa tidak salah pilih. Anda sudah membuktikan kalau Anda pantas jadi pendamping saya.”

“Maksud Anda, semua bonus ini, dan _dinner_ kemarin?” Lizzy masih terperanjat mengingat-ingat semuanya. “Itu ujian khusus untuk saya? Anda benar-benar licik.”

“Tunggu, Nona. Anda sudah salah paham. Bonus ini memang tercatat sebagai pengeluaran resmi perusahaan. Saya hanya mengusahakan yang terbaik. Dan saya yakin pilihan saya sudah tepat.”

“Berarti, kalau kemarin saya langsung menerima ini semua, Anda akan membatalkan lamaran ini?” Lizzy masih terbata bertanya-tanya.

“Mmm, tidak juga. Saya tetap akan melamar Anda, mungkin dengan cara yang berbeda.”

“Saya harus tahu apakah Anda tipe yang senang mempermainkan perempuan atau tidak.”

“Boleh saja. Saya jamin Anda tidak akan kecewa, Nona Elizabeth.”

“Kalau begitu, saya tidak bisa bilang ‘iya’ untuk kali ini.”

“Wah, saya ditolak lagi nih?” Ciel agak kecewa.

“Bukan. Saya hanya ingin minta kesempatan. Untuk mengenal diri Anda lebih jauh.”

“Anda sangat cermat dan hati-hati.”

Ciel sudah berharap, namun Lizzy menampik tangan lelaki itu yang sudah membawa kalung dan hendak memakaikan untuknya.

“Tolong, simpankan kalung ini dulu, sampai tiba saat saya mengambilnya nanti.”

“Tidak semua hal bisa dibeli dengan materi ya. Baiklah. Saya akan simpan kalung ini. Anda boleh mengambilnya kapanpun Anda mau.”

Lizzy tersenyum, merasa puas atas kesepakatan ini. Ia punya bahan cerita untuk Sullivan nanti━bolehlah, sekali-kali ia membanggakan diri.

Sebelum kencan mereka berakhir, diam-diam Ciel berharap━yakin bahwa ia telah memberi kalung ini tepat untuk gadis berhati berlian━Lizzy menanggapi lamarannya secara lebih serius.


End file.
